


March

by costia_gray



Series: Supergirl Q1 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/pseuds/costia_gray
Summary: A month’s worth of ficlets under (usually) 1000 words based on dialogue prompts. Chapter titles will display the pairing, so feel free to skip if any aren’t your cup of tea.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Q1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601275
Comments: 269
Kudos: 410





	1. [Alex/Sara] “I think about you all the time.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sara catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post 3x11 "Fort Rozz".

Alex huffed, turning off her TV and tossing the remote aside when the Netflix playback error popped up on screen for the  _ third _ time. Being home from work had been nice for the first day or two, but now she was antsy and bored senseless. She hated being sidelined at work, even if the reason was completely valid. She was Action Girl and this kind of inaction bothered her.

She knew it had to be this way, though. The walking cast may let her move, but Reign had done a number on her leg. It was healing, a lot faster than normal thanks to her serum, but the damage was pretty horrible. Amelia had insisted she take at least a week and they would reassess from there. She was counting the hours until that week was up.

She hadn’t been alone. Kara was with her as much as she could be, J’onn checked in on her regularly, and she’d even gotten to hang out with Ruby for a bit the other day and make herself feel useful. But she was on her own the majority of the time — Maggie was gone, and her friends had lives of their own that they couldn’t put on hold. She understood, but God was she bored.

Alex glanced around her apartment, scanning for something to keep her entertained. Her leg was throbbing and itching and she was having a hard time ignoring it. Kara had already chastised her once for trying to stick a pencil down the top of her cast to get rid of a particularly bad itch. She knew better than that — her medical school lessons were still ingrained in her mind — but it was hard to resist in reality.

A breath of relief left her when her phone began ringing where it rested on the arm of the couch beside her. She snatched it up and smiled, her heart turning cartwheels when she read the caller ID. It still kind of blew her mind that Sara could possibly be calling her from who knew where and when. It was one of the coolest things she’d ever experienced.

“Hey!”

_ “Wow!”  _ Sara laughed, and Alex could picture the smile on her face.  _ “Hey to you too, Danvers. Missed me that much?” _

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Alex admitted, blushing. “I’m trapped at home right now, so I’m extra jealous of all your adventures.”

_ “Why are you at home?” _ Sara asked, her tone turning concerned.  _ “Everything alright?” _

“I broke my leg.” Alex sighed, glaring down at her casted leg disdainfully. “Well, a rogue Kryptonian snapped it, actually. DEO doc won’t let me come back until the end of the week. But I’m fine, I swear. Just restless.”

_ “Damn. You really don’t screw around, huh?” _

“We beat the hell out of literal Nazis together, remember?” Alex chuckled. It was almost a fond memory now, less and less terrifying to think about as time wore on. “I definitely don’t screw around.”

_ “Mm, I remember. My kinda girl.” _

“Uh huh.” Alex smiled to herself, trying her best to ignore the soft fluttering she always felt in her belly when she spoke with Sara. Which was more difficult than it should be. Every time they spoke, her heart raced.

“What have you been getting into? I want to hear everything.”

Sara launched right into her story about chasing down a displaced Maximilien Robespierre at French court in the early 16th century while Alex listened, utterly fascinated.

It seemed Robespierre had been catapulted back in time by a fifth dimensional being with a grudge against Henry II. Apparently, Henry had denied the djinn one of his daughters to marry. As his revenge, he brought Robespierre back to execute his Reign of Terror over two centuries early.

(It was eerily similar to Kara’s story of Mxyzlptlk, though her sister had succeeded in banishing her potential suitor before he got  _ that _ out of hand.)

It all ended happily, though.

_ “Anyway, we got him back where he belonged, and the timeline straightened back out. Nothing earth-shattering resulted.” _

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. And not to, like, diminish what you do, but it sounds so cool!” Alex enthused. “I wish I could see it all for myself.”

_ “Maybe I’ll whisk you away one of these days,”  _ Sara suggested.  _ “I could use another sane person on board for moral support. Maybe soon.” _

Alex grinned. “I’d love that,” she agreed. “It would be nice to see you again. I’ve loved hearing from you, but I’ve always been more of a fan of in-person conversations.”

_ “Yeah, me too. Hold on, alright?” _

“Sure,” Alex replied, a bit confused, but she waited. The line was quiet, and she had started to daydream when a blue breach opened up on the other side of her coffee table.

And out stepped Sara Lance.

Alex dropped her phone, smiling as she held out her hands and gestured for Sara to come closer. The older woman grinned and complied, settling down at Alex’s side and pulling her into a hug.

“You didn’t have to come here,” Alex murmured, although her grip around Sara’s neck remained firm. “I know how busy you are.”

“We’ve earned some rest.” Sara gently leaned back just enough to meet Alex’s eyes, not trying to break her hold. “And I like in-person conversations, too.”

Alex pressed her forehead to Sara’s. “Then I’m glad you’re here. I really have been thinking about you.”

“I think about you all the time.” Sara cupped her chin and searched her eyes. “You got in my head, Danvers.”

Alex would never admit it, but she swooned. A little. She and Sara had hit it off right from the start, but they’d both been so certain it couldn’t amount to anything. They were from different Earths, and Sara was a literal time traveler. What kind of relationship could they possibly have?

Tilting her chin in Sara’s grasp, Alex sealed their lips together tentatively, waiting just a second for Sara’s eager response before kissing her more deeply. Her hands stroked down Sara’s shoulders and a shiver of pleasure flowed through her when she felt Sara’s muscles ripple under her touch.

“Stay a while?” Alex asked breathlessly.

Sara hummed and kissed her bottom lip. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”


	2. [Alex/Lena] “It smells like you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena cuddle and chat after a long day.

Alex tugged off her boots and coat to stow away in the front closet. Her back felt tense and ached; years of being tossed around by all manner of rogue aliens and crime doers had done some damage. She’d indulged herself in one pain pill from Hamilton and spent two hours with one of the DEO’s best massage therapists after a nasty fight. Now, she was completely exhausted.

Still, she tried to keep her steps silent as she crept into Lena’s master bedroom. It was past two in the morning, and Alex didn’t want to risk waking Lena when she was soundly sleeping. She was nearly as light a sleeper as Alex most of the time, and she deserved to savor the sleep she could.

Alex stripped down to her boxers and loose tank top, leaving her street clothes on the floor to be dealt with later. She slipped into the empty, cool side of the bed and sprawled out comfortably. Lena’s breathing picked up for a moment then settled. The noise soothed Alex, lulling her to sleep in minutes. 

When she woke next, her arm was wrapped around a solid form. She blinked over at Lena’s head on her shoulder and smiled contentedly, stroking through her girlfriend’s tousled dark locks. The action stirred Lena awake too, and within seconds, warm, chapped lips pressed to Alex’s cheek.

“Hey,” Alex murmured, tilting her head to kiss Lena’s lips.

Lena nipped at her bottom lip, her green eyes shining with affection. “Hi, love. When did you get home?”

Alex stretched and lifted her arm to check her watch. “God, like an hour ago,” she groaned, lowering her hand to Lena’s cheek. “Sorry I was so late.”

“It’s alright.” Lena kissed her again, her smile gentle. “You’re a badass, Agent Danvers. These things can’t be helped.”

Alex hummed, stroking Lena’s back until her hand came into contact with a bulky hood. Her brow furrowed and she leaned back to see just what Lena was wearing. She grinned broadly when she saw the white block letters stamped across the front of the Cardinal Red hoodie.

“Are you wearing my Stanford hoodie?”

Lena’s pale cheeks burned nearly as red as the hoodie and she burrowed in closer to Alex. She mumbled something into Alex’s neck, but Alex couldn’t quite make it out.

“What?”

Lena sighed and leaned back. “It smells like you,” she repeated. “And I know that’s silly and probably odd, but I worry when you’re off on missions. And this helps. It makes me feel close to you when I can’t be.”

Alex smiled at her, gazing into her eyes adoringly. Things had just started getting really serious between them, and she liked hearing that Lena worried about her. She hated it, too; she hated to add another burden onto her sweet girlfriend when she already took on so much. But it meant a lot.

“Lena,” Alex murmured, kissing her forehead, “it’s not silly. I like it. I know what I do is hard on the people I love. Even Kara gets scared for me a lot. If wearing my clothes makes you feel better, I want you to do that. It’s…kinda hot anyway.”

Lena smirked, amusement lighting up her eyes. “Well, I’m glad you think so. Perhaps I’ll have to do it more often.”

Alex smiled, wrapping Lena up in both her arms and growling playfully as she flipped her girlfriend over onto her back. “Yes, _please_ do.”


	3. [Alex/Kara] “You look so beautiful in the moonlight.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara get a little heated one evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569/chapters/54672781) of “February”.

The breeze is warm as night descends onto Midvale. It’s springtime, and Kara loves to come down here for sunsets and sunrises at this time of year, when the weather is mild. She loves that brief, melancholy moment when the sun is red as it crosses the horizon, and she imagines it’s Rao. Darkness has fallen, but the moon’s rising soothes her. Reminds her that her new home is good too.

The dulled thud of footsteps on the sand reach her ears a full minute before the owner steps up beside her. Without a word exchanged, Kara straightens out her legs and spreads them apart, making room for Alex. Alex slots right in, leaning against Kara’s front with a contented sigh.

Two weeks have passed since Kara broke Derek’s nose and Alex kissed her under the bleachers. Alex hasn’t mentioned it once, so Kara hasn’t either. She doesn’t know how to bring it up, what it meant, what to say. She’d almost decided it was a fluke, but it wasn’t just one kiss. It had been three, in rapid succession. That’s more than a fluke on any planet.

But the only thing that’s changed, that so much as implies their relationship has changed direction, is this. For the past five nights, Alex has come to sit with Kara on the Danvers’ private strip of beach. Sometimes they idle the time away with chatter, but mostly, they just sit together. Kara wraps her arms around Alex’s middle, nuzzles against Alex’s neck, and they sit in the stillness together.

Tonight, though, Kara cannot hold her tongue. The moon is just shy of full, bathing the white, sandy beach in a soft glow. Even from this angle, the way it illuminates Alex’s sun-soaked skin is breathtaking.

“You look so beautiful in the moonlight,” she whispers, her lips caressing Alex’s ear. The older girl’s eyes flutter closed as she shivers in Kara’s arms and snuggles in deeper. She tilts her head, presenting Kara with more exposed skin.

Kara’s heart thumps anxiously in her chest, but she takes the gesture for what it is: an invitation. She inches her way down Alex’s neck with her lips, her kisses soft and fleeting until she finds the juncture where Alex’s neck meets her shoulder. She wants to bite, wants to leave a hickey there that Alex will have to cover, but she stops herself.

Instead, she lifts her head to kiss Alex’s cheek.

Alex’s eyes slowly open and Kara leans forward to kiss her lips. A part of her expects Alex to protest and push her away, but she kisses back, just as eagerly as the last time they did this.

When she pulls away, her cheeks are flushed and her lips look a bit bruised, and she says, “Neck hurts,” and grips Kara’s shoulders. She shifts up onto her knees, loops her arms around Kara’s neck, and Kara blinks at her stupidly for half a second before she’s being kissed again.

This is not a situation they should be getting into without talking things through. They’re setting themselves up for hurt on every front. This could devastate them if things go wrong, break them apart, and Kara hates the thought. Alex is everything to her. The responsible thing to do is stop and make Alex talk.

Just as she’s set to do that, Alex grips her shoulders, brings their foreheads together and whispers, “Please,” desperately against Kara’s lips.

Kara’s resolve breaks when she sees the uncertainty mixing with desire in her foster sister’s brown eyes. She grips Alex’s hips, coaxing her closer, and nods before kissing her again.

Maybe talking can wait a little longer.


	4. [Lena/Andrea] “The night’s still young.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea and Lena have a night together in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely pre-canon but more into adulthood years.

“Come on, Lena, don’t be a spoilsport!”

“Drea, I’m _exhausted_ ,” Lena protested, batting her lover’s extended hands away. “I didn’t sleep at all on the plane. Then, you and the boys dragged me all around the city for hours immediately after we landed. I literally have no energy left. I want to go back to our hotel and _sleep_.”

Lena crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, staring at Andrea with the best _don’t-mess-with-me_ face she could muster. She knew it wasn’t likely to have any effect — Andrea knew her as well as Lena knew herself after all these years — but she still had to try. She truly was sleepy, and more than anything, she wanted to curl up in bed with Andrea’s limbs wrapped around her.

Andrea, however, wanted to go to some hot, noisy, crowded dance club and drink. Lena would be all for it, ordinarily, but her mood was currently on the sour end.

“Lena, we are in the most romantic city in the world. _Alone._ The night’s still young.”

Lena arched an eyebrow. “And you think taking me to a nightclub is romantic?”

“We don’t have to go to the nightclub! We can go to dinner or go dancing or play French bingo if that’s what you want.” Andrea arched an eyebrow in return, a playful smirk curling her lips. “I just want to spend time with you. We’re in Paris!”

Lena heaved a sigh. Andrea’s excitement was genuine and sweet, and Lena knew she was being a bit of a grump. Her stomach was complaining, so perhaps a dinner wouldn’t be out of the question.

“Fine,” she gave in. Her heart jumped when Andrea’s eyes lit up, and she put her hands on her hips. “I suppose a _quiet_ dinner would be nice. Just you and me.”

“Good,” Andrea replied with a grin. She took both of Lena’s hands in her own and kissed the back of each. “Because I’ve already made reservations at Epicure.” She smirked.

Lena scowled at her, quickly realizing she had been played. “You broke me down,” she accused. “You knew if you pushed the nightclub, I’d settle for dinner instead.”

Andrea smiled triumphantly. “I know you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena couldn’t help smiling back, a pleased pink dusting her cheeks. “Too well,” she replied, smiling when Andrea’s lips found hers.


	5. [Kara/Lena] “I just want you. I want this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena take a step forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569/chapters/53813167) of “February”.

Lena smoothes her hands across Kara’s broad shoulders, tugging the alpha down on top of her. The air around them is suffused with pheromones, stealing the breath from their lungs. It’s taking all the willpower Lena possesses to keep from growling at Kara to just get on with it. After a night of Kara romancing the hell out of her, taking it slow feels like torture.

“Are you sure?” Kara asks, bracketing Lena with her arms. Her blonde curls fall against Lena’s chest, curtaining her face, and she’s pressing into Lena’s thigh. But she still looks nervous.

It’s endearing. Frustrating but sweet.

“Kara, _yes_ ,” Lena insists. She strokes Kara’s cheek and gazes determinedly into blue eyes. “I’m very sure. I just want you. I want _this_.” She reaches down to skim the top of Kara’s length with careful fingers; the alpha groans and pushes into her touch. “I want everything with you.”

“What if— I could h-hurt you,” Kara whispers. Her fear is genuine but tempered by barely-repressed desire.

“We have the red sun lamps turned on,” Lena reminds her patiently — and not for the first time. “And I trust you. We’ve come this far and I’m completely fine, darling. Better than. Please don’t worry.”

Lena knows that isn’t an easy request for Kara to fulfill, but she also knows Kara will try. She wants this, too, Lena can feel it.

“I love you,” Kara murmurs at last, dipping down to kiss Lena’s sore lips. “I want you, too. It’s just… It’s been a really long time.”

“I know,” Lena says, “but we’re going to figure it out together, love. I promise.”

“Okay.” Kara takes a steadying breath and nods, reaching between them to take hold of herself. She scoots a little closer. “Ready?”

Lena grins. “Give it to me, Supergirl.”


	6. [Kara/Lena] “You’re still the same person I fell in love with.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes an attempt to get Lena to drop her mind control project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post 5x08 “The Wrath of Rama Khan”.
> 
> Slightly AU in that Lena and Kara were in a relationship and Kara was still keeping her Supergirl secret when Lex told Lena the truth.

The whole ordeal had been wrapped up too easily, too neatly. Eve Teschmacher was sent to prison for the mass mind control attempt, and Lena was free and clear to try it again. And Kara knew Lena: she didn’t stop until she was truly done.

“Lena, I know you’re not giving up. I know you’re hurting. I know I _caused_ your hurt.” Kara swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions in check as she gazed pleadingly into her girlfriend’s — ex’s? — wet green eyes. “But we can still get through this together. You just need to stop now.”

Lena stared at her without comment, her hands balled into tight fists at her side. Kara knew Lena would never hit her — mostly because she would absolutely break her hand if she tried — but that looked so painful and uncomfortable. Kara wanted so badly to reach out, to pull her fists apart and twine their fingers together, but she kept her hands at her sides, too.

“You tried and you failed,” Kara pushed on, not even flinching when Lena scoffed. “You’re a good person. I know you think you’re doing a good thing, but this is not right. You can’t take away people’s free will, Lena. It’s terrorism.”

Lena flinched back, looking like she’d been slapped, but the hurt in her expression quickly morphed into quiet outrage. “You know _nothing_ about me.”

“That’s not true,” Kara argued quietly. “I know you, Lena. I know what we have is _real_ , sweetheart.” She took a tentative step closer; Lena didn’t back away, but she did bring her arms up to cross her chest, keeping a firm barrier between them. “You’re still the same person I fell in love with. And that person is _better_ than this.”

Lena’s jaw trembled and a stray tear finally streaked down her cheek. Kara took another step closer, still refraining from reaching out, no matter how much she wanted to. She could feel Lena’s anger, and while she may be thawing, she hadn’t yet melted.

“I love you,” Kara persisted. “And I can never apologize enough for keeping my secret from you. But I wanted to keep you safe, Lena. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, and I know I should have told you a long time ago—”

“Yes,” Lena cut in sharply. “You should have.”

Kara nodded earnestly. “I should have. But I would never intend to hurt you. You know me. You know that.”

“Do I?” Lena questioned. “Supergirl hasn’t exactly been magnanimous and trusting of my intentions. How do I know _that_ isn’t the real you?”

“Lena, I freaked out,” Kara said, desperation in her voice. “I freak out sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I stopped trusting you or believing in you for a single second. _Please._ Don’t do this.”

The tension seeped from Lena’s shoulders, and she stepped forward this time. She laid her hands gently on Kara’s shoulders, and Kara’s heart rate picked up speed hopefully.

“Your words,” Lena began seriously, green eyes meeting Kara’s blue, “mean nothing to me.”

Kara stared at her, stunned, her mouth gaping. She had felt so sure she could break through and make Lena see what she’d done was wrong. She loved Lena. They loved _each other_. Surely it wasn’t this dire. Surely they could work through this and Lena would come back into the light.

But Lena’s eyes were cold. “Leave,” she commanded. “Now.”

Kara didn’t want to. She wanted to stand here and argue until Lena gave in. She knew better than that, though. Beating the same drum over and over was only going to make Lena angrier and more resentful.

“I love you,” she said quietly. She stepped past Lena, pausing to press a brief kiss to her cheek. “And I _will_ be back.” She met Lena’s eyes one last time, then sped off into the sky.


	7. [Alex/Kara] “You should tell her how you feel.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a chat with hers and Alex’s daughter about their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same verse as [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569/chapters/53813029) of “February”. A glimpse into the future.

Kara watched her eldest child pace back and forth across their living room, hiding her amusement in a whipped cream and mini marshmallow covered cup of hot cocoa. Lilah had been ranting for the past ten minutes, and she didn’t seem to be any closer to stopping now. She was red in the face, her hands waving in every direction.

“Okay!” Kara finally cut in, setting down her mug to stand and grab her sixteen-year-old gently by the arms. “Honey, easy, okay? Take a breath.”

Lilah huffed, a strand of blonde hair blowing out of her eyes. Her dark eyes, Alex’s eyes, met Kara’s and she took a slow breath. Kara rubbed her daughter’s arms, listening to her heart rate level back out to normal.

“Sorry, Mama,” she muttered tiredly.

“You never need to be sorry, baby girl. That’s what Mama’s here for,” Kara murmured, drawing Lilah into her arms and hugging her tightly. She guided Lilah to the couch and sat her down, placing her yet-untouched mug of hot cocoa into her hands. “Boil it all down for me. One sentence.”

Lilah lowered her glasses and gave the cooled cocoa in her hands a blast of heat vision before pushing them back up her nose. She took a long drink of the chocolatey liquid, then looked up at Kara uncertainly, dragging her teeth across her bottom lip.

“I feel like I can’t do anything right,” she said quietly. “All I want to do is make Mom proud, but I feel like…I _can’t_.”

Kara pressed her lips together sympathetically. “Your mom,” she began softly, “is _so_ proud of you, Lilah. You and your brother and sisters are all we’ve ever wanted. But _you_ , little one, are the light of her life.”

Lilah sagged, looking guilty, her eyes falling to her mug, and Kara raised a hand to rub between her shoulder blades. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

Kara interjected again. “I know she’s been tough on you lately. But it’s because she loves you so much, baby.” Kara lifted Lilah’s chin. “She’s terrified for you, like she’s always been terrified for me. Has she ever really been hard on you before you started training?”

“No,” Lilah admitted softly. “She’s really supportive, even when I didn’t have the best grades or did stupid stuff.”

“That’s right, she is. Taking up the Supergirl mantle is a big deal,” Kara reminded her gently. “We know you won’t really be doing it for a few years, but that’s why your mom is being tough on you. If this is your dream, she wants you to live it. She just wants you to be prepared for anything when you _do_.”

“I understand,” Lilah said. “It’s just— It’s really hard, Mama. I try so hard, and it feels like _nothing_ makes her happy.”

“You should tell her how you feel,” Kara encouraged. “Sometimes, when she gets wrapped up, she forgets. She needs to hear how you’re feeling to make it better, sweetie.”

The front door opened, and the familiar sound of Alex’s boots clomping inside reached Kara’s ears.

“Perfect timing!” Kara called out. Lilah’s eyes widened and Kara gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Lilah and I were just talking about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex came in from the foyer, boots and jacket stripped off. She leaned down and kissed Kara. “Hi.” She kissed their daughter’s forehead next. “Hi, baby. What’s up?”

“You should sit, Alex,” Kara suggested. Alex’s brow furrowed, but she obeyed, sliding in on Lilah’s other side. Kara nudged their daughter and Lilah sighed deeply.

“You’re not pregnant, right?” Alex asked, raising her eyebrows, clearly kidding. It wasn’t like Lilah to be silent, so Kara knew Alex was trying to knock down one of her worst ideas of what this conversation could be.

“No, Mom, I’m not pregnant. I have a girlfriend.” Lilah set her mug down and turned to face Alex. “I don’t think we should train anymore. I’m not doing it right, and it’s too stressful. I can’t do it anymore.”

“Honey, what do you mean you’re not doing it right?” Alex asked incredulously. “That roundhouse kick we’ve been working on is almost perfect.” She reached out and took Lilah’s hands. “You’re doing an incredible job.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that? Because it kinda seems like I never do anything the way you want me to.”

“You wouldn’t be a Danvers if you did everything the way I wanted you to,” Alex replied, a smile curling her lips. “You’re stubborn, just like me and Mama, but that doesn’t mean you’re doing anything wrong. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like you are.”

Lilah smiled tremulously, lurching forward and into Alex’s arms. Alex let out a little _oof_ at the sudden weight of a half-Kryptonian against her, but she wrapped her arms around their eldest tightly and kissed her temple.

“I’ll get better, sweetie, I promise.” Alex pulled back, cupping their daughter’s face in her hands. “We’ll work on it together. But that means no quitting, young lady. Okay?”

“No quitting,” Lilah agreed eagerly. She pulled away when her phone started ringing, the name on the caller ID making her smile. “It’s Kayla.”

Alex grinned. “Go talk to your girlfriend, kid.”

Lilah took off for the stairs, and Alex sighed, curling into Kara’s side. “God, I suck.”

“You do not,” Kara murmured. “You love her. She just hates the idea of letting you down, Alex.”

“She could never let me down!”

“I know that,” Kara soothed. “I think she just needs to hear more good things sometimes. Maybe try the compliment sandwich? She needs to feel like she’s really making progress and see that you’re proud of her.”

“I didn’t realize,” Alex muttered, looking into Kara’s eyes. She looked honestly heartbroken that she’d let their daughter down for a single second. “I really will be better. She’s doing great. I was actually thinking of having her spar with you soon, so she could see how well she’s holding her own.”

“Let’s save that for next week.” Kara kissed Alex’s lips. “You two need some happy sessions before you put her up against me. I’ll take her down a couple of pegs next week.”

Alex laughed. “You’ve got a deal, alien girl.”


	8. [Kara/Lena] “I like it when you call me that.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara pays Lena a late night visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/52898689) of “January”.

It was nearing midnight when Lena finally returned to her hotel room and sank down on the couch. Nearly the second she had, her phone began to ring. Lena huffed — who the hell could be calling at this time of night? But her annoyance faded a split second later when she read the caller ID.

**Kara Danvers.**

She accepted the call.

“Were you listening for me?” Lena asked in lieu of greeting. “I’m not sure if I should be flattered or a bit freaked out.”

 _“Well, I knew you were working late, but I didn’t want to interrupt,”_ Kara chuckled. _“Too many late-night Supergirl visits might start to get attention from the tabloids.”_

“Mm,” Lena acknowledged. “There are worse things. I suppose they would assume I’m dating Supergirl. And they wouldn’t be wrong.”

_“No, but since Kara Danvers and Supergirl aren’t publicly the same person, they might think you’re cheating on me with…me.”_

Lena laughed softly. “Well, I would never want that, darling.”

Kara hummed. _“I like it when you call me that. Have I ever told you that?”_

“No.” Lena grinned, leaning back into the couch. “I’ll remember that, my beautiful, darling girl.”

 _“Can I come over?”_ Kara asked. _“I didn’t get to see you all day today, and I missed you. And I really,_ **_really_ ** _want to kiss you. Like, right now.”_

“Yes,” Lena answered eagerly. “Yes, please, come over. Now. I really should consider—”

A knock sounded at the door. Lena dropped her phone and hurried to the door, yanking it open. Before she could say a word, Kara swept her into her arms and claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss. The door snapped shut behind them as Kara carried her to the couch.

“Rao, Lena, I missed you today,” Kara whispered between kisses.

Lena wound her fingers into Kara’s long blonde curls. “I missed you too, darling.”


	9. [Sam/Lena] “If you had asked me to stay, I would’ve.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam have a hard time parting ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569/chapters/54709411) of “February”.

The weekend came to an end far too quickly. Sam and Ruby had wrapped Lena up in a flurry of activity, kept her moving more often than not, and reminded her of how much she’d enjoyed having them close. She’d missed them more than she’d realized since they’d returned to Metropolis.

She stayed through Monday morning. She saw Ruby off to school with Sam and went into the Metropolis office to spend a few more hours with just Sam. Her private plan was being fueled and prepared to take off by lunchtime, so it gave her a bit of time to kill. Ordinarily, she’d have filled that time with work, but Sam wouldn’t have it.

Instead, they sat together on Sam’s office couch. Mandy, Sam’s assistant, had blocked out her morning and was preventing any visitors from entering uninvited. Sam assured her Mondays tended to be a bit slow-warming; she wouldn’t miss anything vital by preoccupying herself with Lena instead.

Lena tangled her fingers into Sam’s long brown hair, curled up in her lap and kissing her slowly and deeply. She was already aching at the very thought of being a whole country away from Sam and putting their relationship on an indefinite pause again. She had Kara to lean on in National City, but as much as she adored her best friend, it wasn’t the same.

“I wish you’d never come back here,” Lena sighed, gazing into brown eyes. “I mean, you’re a wonderful CEO, and you’re doing so well. But I miss you.”

Sam nodded, silent for a long time as she stroked Lena’s sides. A tiny sliver of insecurity crept into Lena’s mind, and she began wondering if she’d said too much. Maybe Sam wasn’t missing her out here. Maybe she’d enjoyed their time together, but she had no craving for more. It was always possible.

“If you had asked me to stay, I would’ve,” Sam breathed at last, cupping Lena’s face in her hands. “But you didn’t. You seemed…okay with everything.”

Lena frowned, her brows furrowing. “Sam, you wanted to go. You wanted to distance yourself from National City after Reign. How was I supposed to argue with that? I wanted to make you happy. I’ve only ever wanted to make you happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy, Lena,” Sam whispered with a smile. “And you’re right. You gave me what I wanted at the time. But I would have stayed for you.”

“At the time?” Lena questioned. “What do you want now?”

Sam appraised her for a long few moments, tilting her head up to gently kiss Lena’s lips again. Lena lifted a hand to trace the shape of her nose, her lips, reveling in her beauty. She couldn’t imagine how she’d gone so long without this.

Sam nipped at Lena’s finger when it passed across the crease of her lips, sucking the tip into her mouth. Lena’s breath caught in her throat, and a delicious throbbing pulsed through her. She pressed in closer and withdrew her hand to lean in for another kiss.

“Tell me to come home, Lena,” Sam said seriously. “Tell me and I will.”

“Come home,” Lena said immediately, her heart pounding madly. “The house is still waiting for you. Your office. I can get Ruby in whatever school you like in five minutes. Please come home to me.”

“Okay. I’ll come home.”


	10. [Alex/Kara] “You’re too good for this world.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara deal with a couple of big life events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same verse as [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569/chapters/53813029) of “February” and [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972084/chapters/54943432) of this fic.

Kara stood outside Alex’s office door and pressed her thumb to the entry plate. She was greeted with a green flash of light and an affirmative beep before the door swung open of its own accord. She stepped inside and the door closed, another small beep sounding when it locked itself back to only Danvers biometrics.

Alex had summoned Kara here from work a few minutes ago, with only a vague ‘I need you to come down to base’ by way of explanation. She’d called Kara’s cell phone instead of hitting her DEO comms, so she knew it wasn’t a Supergirl emergency. And her first question had been for their four-year-old, Lilah, who Alex assured her was taking her post-preschool nap at the DEO daycare. But her wife had asked her to come, so she’d come.

Alex was seated on the couch when Kara entered, legs crossed and a tablet propped against her thigh. The second she looked up, Kara recognized the disheartened expression she wore. Years of experience had taught Kara just what those sad eyes meant: someone had been killed in the line of duty.

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Kara breathed. She hurried to Alex’s side and wrapped her wife into a hug. “I’m here.”

The tablet slid to the carpeted floor with a dull thump, but Alex clutched onto Kara, burying her face in her neck. Kara kissed the side of her face soothingly, letting her get all her emotions out. Alex hated crying at work, but there were times the job affected her too deeply to keep up her tough guy image. Kara was always happy to be her support and let her wife cling to her.

“Who was it?” Kara asked quietly.

“Nichols.” Alex swallowed and pulled back, wiping her cheeks with the back of one sleeve. “White Martian got into a janitor’s head and got out. Echo thought they had it under control, but the bastard slammed Nichols into the wall trying to break free. Dead on impact.”

Kara nodded solemnly. She remembered Nichols. She looked a bit like Alex and was always very helpful and respectful. She was younger than them, too — late twenties, maybe. Losing her life when she’d lived so little was truly tragic.

“She was an orphan. No family or close friends. No next of kin,” Alex continued. “We’ll be taking care of the service here.”

Kara frowned. “How can I help?”

Alex sighed, pulling back to speak. Kara kept her tucked protectively against her side. “HR is making all the arrangements. We have a team that works on this kind of thing, so nothing there. But…” Alex bit her lip, sighing. “She has a son.”

“Oh.” Now that Alex mentioned it, Kara remembered hearing Nichols had decided to do the single mom thing through artificial insemination not long ago. She’d been locked to her desk until very recently.

“I have to call social services,” Alex explained, “and he’ll be placed in foster care. But I was thinking, maybe…” She trailed off, looking up at Kara with barely-disguised hope.

Kara smiled tenderly, realizing easily just what Alex was asking of her. “You want to adopt him,” she stated.

“He’s the sweetest little thing,” Alex assured her. “He’s ten months and his name is Riley. He’s downstairs at daycare if you want to see him. I just think giving him a guaranteed loving, stable home would be the right thing to do by Nichols. Not putting him in foster care and hoping for the best. And we’ve been talking about growing our family again…”

Kara nodded slowly. They had discussed Alex getting pregnant again, but it was all hypothetical right now, super early stages. This was real and immediate. They could do it, Kara didn’t doubt that, but it was a big decision. 

She lowered her forehead to rest against Alex’s, looking into her eyes. They kissed, soft and slow and sweet, and a pleased purr rumbled from Kara’s chest. Alex’s hand wrapped around the collar of Kara’s button down, keeping her close.

“Please, babe. We could have a son. Lilah would be such a good big sister,” Alex pleaded, giving Kara her own, very effective, version of puppy dog eyes. “What do you say?”

Kara smiled softly. Even if she’d truly wanted to say no, she could never deny her Alex much of anything. “Yes,” she agreed. “Let’s do this. Let’s adopt him.”

Alex’s eyes lit up, and she fully threw herself into Kara’s arms. Kara chuckled, enveloping Alex in her arms and lifting her to her feet, smiling into the sweet kiss that landed on her lips. She wasn’t at all surprised by Alex’s enthusiasm; she was SuperMom to Kara’s Supergirl, and she had always wanted more than one kid.

“You’re too good for this world,” her wife declared, making Kara blush. She kissed Kara’s cheek lovingly. “Too good for _me_.”

“Nuh uh,” Kara murmured, nudging her nose against Alex’s. “You’re too good for me, sweetheart.”

“Agree to disagree,” Alex replied with a smirk. She pulled at Kara’s collar again, taking a step backwards. “Do you wanna go meet him?”

“Yes,” Kara laughed. “I do. We should tell Lilah the big news, too.”

Alex nodded her agreement, twisting out of Kara’s arms only to extend her hand. Kara took it, letting her wife lead them away.


	11. [Kara/Lucy] “Could you be happy here, with me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lucy make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same verse as [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/52849453) and [Chapter 29](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/53579650) of “January”.

Kara was half-asleep when she felt the bed move beside her. She rubbed her tired eyes with the heel of her palm and turned onto her side. She frowned when she realized it was still dark and Lucy was leaving.

“Stay,” she said softly, reaching across the bed to snag Lucy’s elbow. She pulled with just a touch of super strength until Lucy laid back on the bed.

“Kara…I should—”

“No,” Kara interrupted her. She rolled onto her stomach, one arm wrapping around Lucy’s waist to keep her in place. “You always go. No more going.”

Lucy smiled fondly, leaning in to kiss Kara’s cheek. “I thought we said no strings.”

“I want strings.” Kara pushed up onto her elbow, leaning down to rest her forehead to Lucy’s. “I want strings with you.”

Lucy chuckled, reaching up to stroke Kara’s cheeks. “How many strings are we talking?”

“All of them,” Kara said decisively, grinning cheekily. “Especially the ones that keep you here in my bed so I can ravish you some more.”

Lucy hummed, tilting her chin up to join their lips together. Kara eagerly sank into the kiss, turning onto her back and pulling Lucy on top of her. After how often they’d been doing this in the last three months, she’d learned Lucy liked being handled. And, personally, she liked Lucy’s weight on top of her. 

Kara broke the kiss when she could feel Lucy’s need for a breather. She stroked Lucy’s back and kissed her neck and face, her length growing eagerly against her belly. She wanted Lucy more than she could remember wanting anyone, but it was more than that now. Her little crush had become full-blown feelings and she didn’t want to hide from that.

“Could you be happy here, with me?” Kara asked, nuzzling Lucy’s nose. “I never want to force—”

Lucy cut her off with a firm kiss to her lips. “Yeah,” she said. “You make me really happy, Kara. I just didn’t want to push. I wanted you to be sure.”

“I’ve been sure since, like, the second time we did this,” Kara admitted earnestly. “I want so much with you, Lucy, but I didn’t want you to feel—”

A moan overwhelmed her mini-babble when a strong hand wrapped around her length and squeezed. Kara stared up at Lucy hazily, her eyes hooded. This woman was a goddess.

“Let’s not waste any more time,” Lucy purred. “Get inside me, Supergirl. That’s an order.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she let out a playful growl, flipping their positions again. “Yes, Major Lane.”


	12. [Alex/Kara] “How long do we have?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara sneak off at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972084/chapters/54915568). More high school Kalex!

“How long do we have?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Alex says, her words muffled against Kara’s lips. “Just kiss me.”

She relaxes against the wall beneath the stairwell when Kara obeys and keeps kissing her. They’re already pressed as close together as they can be, but Alex reaches out to grasp Kara’s face and pull her impossibly closer.

This was never Alex’s intention. The first time, under the bleachers, all she’d wanted to do was help. Kara was scared and upset, and it was Alex’s job to make it better, so she did. She’d made Kara smile and feel good again and that made _her_ feel good.

But that first kiss changed things.

Alex has always been attracted to Kara. It’s hard not to be. She’s gorgeous and she actually has the personality to match. Feelings are pretty much impossible to avoid. Alex has tried and failed more times than she can count.

A long time ago, she boxed up those feelings, sealed it with heavy-duty tape, and tried to banish it to the back of her mind. But it never went far enough. It was always there, full to bursting, threatening to break.

Now, it’s broken. Instead of trying to shove everything back in the box, though, or even take the time to go through it all and get organized, she’s avoiding the mess and indulging. She’s taking every item out to examine it and then tossing it back on the pile and hoping for the best.

Alex knows Kara’s being careful and patient with her. In the past three weeks, their relationship has escalated and changed so much. She knows Kara wants to talk about it, and she’s tried to, but Alex keeps kissing her instead because she’s not ready. She knows what Kara wants to ask her, but she doesn’t know how to answer.

This is the first time since under the bleachers that they’ve kissed at school. Alex wasn’t planning this, but she’s been craving Kara like a drug. Desperation got to her, and she dragged Kara away not even halfway through their lunch period to hide away and taste her lips and her tongue.

Her body is aching, tingling with need. She wishes she could ask Kara to pick her up and hold her. She wants to wrap her legs around Kara’s waist. The thought of that super strength, of Kara handling her that way, is such an intense turn on.

A pitiful whine leaves Alex’s throat when Kara slowly breaks away, kissing along her jaw instead and landing on her cheek. She leans into the gentle press of lips, her hands moving down to clutch at the front of Kara’s soft pink sweater.

“Alex, we have to—”

“No,” Alex protests. Her chest hurts just thinking about Kara going away. “Stay. Please.”

“The bell’s about to ring,” Kara murmurs, cupping her cheek. “I have art class next period.”

Well, there goes any hope Alex might have had of getting Kara to skip. Art is her favorite class, since Earth sciences bore her. She tries her best to mimic one of Kara’s pouts, but Kara just grins and kisses the tip of her nose.

“You’ll have me again tonight,” Kara says, stroking beneath her chin. She has a serious look in her eyes that makes Alex go tense. “But I really think…we should talk, Alex. I don’t mind keeping this private, but I _need_ —”

The bell, as Kara predicted, rings. Relief whooshes through Alex and she steps back quickly, bending to pick up her bag off the floor.

When she straightens, she flashes Kara a smile. “I’ll see you at three, okay?”

Alex would have to be an absolute fool to miss the hurt look on Kara’s face. A lump forms in her throat, and her chest feels tight and uncomfortable. She hates seeing Kara hurting, but she’s not ready. She doesn’t know how to explain herself yet, how to really examine what the hell she’s started here. It petrifies her.

Kara’s answering smile eventually comes but it’s weak, followed by a solemn nod of her head. She doesn’t verbally reply, and Alex knows better than to push it.

The stairwell has started filling with noise as other students head for their next period. Some are off to their lunch, some to actual classes like Alex and Kara. They can’t linger anymore.

“Go to class,” Alex says quietly, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”


	13. [Kara/Maggie] “Do you think we’re bad people?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara meet up at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think someone suggested Kara/Maggie back in “January”, so I’ve been searching for a fitting prompt ever since. This is where I’ve landed. Let me know what you guys think!

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Maggie took the to-go cup of Noonan’s from Kara’s outstretched hand with a grateful smile. She hadn’t had caffeine — or a break — since late the night before. She sorely needed it if she intended to crack her current case. It was that or sleep, and she wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. Not when she felt like she was on the cusp of a breakthrough.

“You look exhausted,” Kara commented, sinking down onto the park bench beside Maggie. “You’re working too hard.”

“Part of the crime-solving experience,” Maggie replied with a playful smirk. “I’ve gone longer than twenty-four hours without sleeping. I get by, I swear.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s good for you,” Kara chastised her, undeterred, but she was smiling. She took a sip of her latte, shaking her head fondly, and said, “You’re just as stubborn as Alex.”

Maggie could tell even before Kara’s expression turned somber that the words had just slipped out. She wasn’t wrong. Maggie and Alex shared a very similar zeal for their jobs, for doing the right thing and bringing about justice where they could, and were a lot alike in plenty of other ways. Their breakup hadn’t changed that.

“Hey.” Maggie clasped Kara’s shoulder, tilting her head to catch blue eyes. She looked overcome with guilt and unease, and Maggie rubbed her shoulder, trying her best to reassure her. “Relax. You can say her name in front of me. We can talk about her. It’s not a big deal.”

Kara nodded and took another drink from her cup, staring out at the quiet park for a while. Maggie followed her gaze. It was too early for most people, aside from a few determined runners. But soon, Kara pointed out a mother duck and eight tiny ducklings about fifty feet away. They watched in companionable silence as the little flock waddled around the border of the small pond. 

In the silence, Kara’s hand drifted from her cup to her leg to Maggie’s leg, until eventually, their fingers were interlocked. Maggie turned her gaze to Kara, squeezing as hard as she could without hurting herself, encouraging the contact. These moments were newer than their biweekly meetings. Always so tentative. Maggie tried to make sure she knew it was okay.

“Do you think we’re bad people?” Kara asked quietly.

Maggie turned to look at her, surprised. She watched as Kara’s cheeks turned pink and her head bowed. The guilt she was feeling was written all over her face, and a pang of guilt tightened Maggie’s chest, too.

“I don’t know,” she replied. She knew that wasn’t the answer Kara wanted, but she wanted to be honest. “We didn’t plan this. There’s nothing malicious going on.”

Kara nodded, her grip on Maggie’s hand tightening incrementally. It didn’t quite hurt, but she felt more pressure than before. And judging by the tight set of Kara’s jaw and the way her blue eyes had dimmed, she was really struggling. Maggie’s answer hadn’t done much to soothe her.

“Kara, we don’t have to keep doing this. You don’t owe me anything,” Maggie offered gently. “I don’t want your relationship with Alex to suffer because of me and…whatever the hell all this is.”

They had been seeing each other pretty regularly since Maggie and Alex’s breakup. They were still friends. Things had only recently started taking this kind of more-than-friendly turn, but it had gone unaddressed so far. Maggie didn’t really know how she felt about it or what to say yet.

“Alex is the most important person in the world to me,” Kara finally said. “I never want to hurt her, _ever_. But you’re my friend too, Maggie. And I… Great Rao, I’m so _awful_ , but I feel like there’s something here. Maybe?”

Maggie regarded the woman in front of her for a few long moments. She couldn’t deny the way her heart fluttered a little when Kara smiled at her, soft and hesitant. Something was there, Kara was right. Something had been there for a while now.

Leaning forward, Maggie pressed a sweet kiss to Kara’s cheek. The surprise she felt was immediately made clear by the deep pink color that spread across her face. It was actually super adorable.

“I think we might be bad people,” Maggie admitted quietly.

Kara somehow looked absolutely thrilled and crestfallen at the same time. She gave Maggie’s hand another squeeze and nodded solemnly.

“Yeah,” she murmured. “I think so, too.”


	14. [Alex/Kara] “How did we become this?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex share a silly moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many visions of angst for this prompt, but none of them worked out. So have a tiny snippet of Kalex instead!

Kara let out a long sigh, staring out her window at the night sky. The moon was a sliver, barely a fingernail, and the blanket of stars absolutely glowed. It was a beautiful, peaceful night. Those were hard to come by in National City.

“How did we become this?” she murmured, turning onto her back again. She wrapped her arms around her partner’s shoulders and leaned in close to kiss the tip of her nose.

“You make it sound like we’ve become something horrible.” Alex cocked an eyebrow, tracing Kara’s collarbone with a fingertip and smirking at her playfully. “Is there something we should talk about?”

Kara chuckled, lifting her free hand to spread across Alex’s cheek. “Let me rephrase. How did we become this _awesome_?”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled broadly. “God, you’re such a dork.”

“Your dork,” Kara replied, grinning back.

“My dork,” Alex agreed. She laughed when Kara lunged and pinned her beneath her weight, smiling into a proper kiss.


	15. [Alex/Lena] “I can hardly stand myself.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex helps Lena through a bout of self-loathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569/chapters/54351400) of “February”.

“I don’t know how you can still be here.”

Alex slipped her arms around Lena’s waist and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, pulling her body close. It was the middle of the night, and Alex had woken up to find Lena’s side of the bed empty and her fiancée standing out on the balcony, staring up at the night sky.

“What d’you mean?” Alex asked her softly, hooking her chin over her fiancée’s shoulder.

“After…what I did,” Lena whispered, bowing her head.

Alex tensed for a moment but forced herself to soften quickly. They were still working through the consequences of the…incident. Alex had forgiven Lena, but it wasn’t easy knowing the woman she loved still had feelings for her ex. It was hard to forget, to put aside. But Lena had chosen her, and that had to mean something. She was holding onto that with everything she had.

“I love you,” she said simply. “You said you wanted me, and I’m trusting that’s true.”

“It is true,” Lena murmured, placing her hands over Alex’s on her belly. “I just don’t know how you can stand me. I can’t stand myself.”

Alex turned Lena gently in her arms, guiding her arms up around her neck and leaning their foreheads together. “Enough. You are not some evil demon, Lena. Please don’t dwell. We’re okay. We’re getting better every day. So, please, stop beating yourself up.”

Lena closed her eyes and her grip tightened around Alex’s neck. Alex stroked her back and kissed her lips, grinning when she felt the breeze shift and Lena shiver in her arms.

“Come on. Back to bed. I have to be up for work in three hours.” She pecked Lena’s lips again, tugging her gently towards the balcony door. “I sleep better with you in my arms.”

Lena followed Alex inside obediently. “Back to bed, then,” she agreed.


	16. [Alex/Kara] “I’m pregnant…with twins.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a surprise for Kara…and Kara has one for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same verse as [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569/chapters/53813029) of “February”, [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972084/chapters/54943432), and [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972084/chapters/55013626) of this fic.

It was just past five o’clock when Kara pulled her car into the driveway. She was looking forward to a quiet night in with her wife and their children, eating whatever kids food Alex prepared and watching whatever cool new animated movie was all the rage amongst five-year-olds these days. She needed a night to savor her time with her kids.

She worried sometimes; while Catco was flexible and she was out of the office working more often than in these days, Supergirl took up a lot of her spare time. Lilah was so big now, wild and independent and fiercely protective of her baby brother, Riley, who was not quite two years old. It felt like it had all happened in the blink of an eye, and Kara was scared she would miss it all.

“Babies! Mama’s home!” she called out, shrugging out of her long, light blue coat. She listened expectantly for the sound of little feet pounding on the rug while she put her things away in the hall closet, but none came. She frowned, shutting the door firmly, then made her way farther into the house.

Kara found Alex in the living room, sitting cross-legged on the couch and scrolling through her phone. Their children were conspicuously absent here, too. Her disappointment must have been clear if the chuckle Alex let out was an indicator.

“Hi.” Kara sat down next to her and pressed a lingering kiss against her lips. “No babies?”

Alex shook her head, reaching out to cradle Kara’s face in her hands. “Uncle Winn took them to hang out at his place for a couple of hours.”

“Oh.” Kara pouted and the amused look on her wife’s face made her blush. “I just kinda wanted some time with them. I feel like I’ve barely gotten to see them lately. I don’t want them to forget me.”

“You worry too much,” Alex chastised her, affectionately stroking her cheeks. “They adore their mama. But I needed a little alone time with my wife. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Kara rushed to assure her. She captured Alex’s lips tenderly with her own, snuggling in close and running her fingers down the front of her wife’s soft shirt. “I missed you, too. How was your day off?”

“Mmm. Eventful,” Alex murmured, leaning their foreheads together.

“Oh?” Kara’s brows furrowed, her eyes lighting up curiously. As much as Alex liked being Mommy and staying home with Lilah and Riley on her days off, ‘eventful’ days usually meant their baby girl had been defiant. It was happening quite a bit lately as she grew into herself. “Tell me.”

Alex’s smile was wide, her eyes soft, and she was practically glowing with pleasure. Her hands knotted loosely into Kara’s long hair, tugging her in for another kiss, her tongue gently probing Kara lips for entrance. Kara’s mouth opened and her entire body relaxed, like butter melting in a pan.

Alex hummed, cradling Kara close with strong arms around her neck, foreheads flush and breath puffing against her face. Her body was pressing as close as it possibly could be, and Kara’s was very readily responding. They’d had very little time completely alone to make love lately, and Kara was getting a little antsy.

If Alex kept this up, there wouldn’t be much talking happening. Nothing coherent, at least.

“I’m pregnant.”

Kara’s eyes widened, and a bright, incredulous smile spread across her face. “Really? It worked?”

“It worked.” Alex nodded, her brown eyes wet with tears that quickly began falling down her cheeks. Kara tenderly kissed them away, her heart full to bursting with overwhelming joy.

“We made a baby,” she breathed. Kara took her wife’s mouth in a fierce, loving kiss, pulling away only to slide down her body and lower her ear against Alex’s still flat belly. It was probably early, but if a test had confirmed her pregnancy, Kara should be able to tune into the tiny heartbeat inside.

It only took a moment for a surprised gasp to slip from her mouth. As soon as it did, Alex was tugging at her hair anxiously, her heart rate spiking.

“No gasping! What’s wrong?” Alex demanded, panicked. Blue eyes lifted to brown, and Kara looked dumbstruck for a moment. She blinked, licked her lips, then smiled uncertainly.

“ _Kara_ ,” Alex prompted.

“Two,” Kara said quietly. “There’s two heartbeats.” She wanted to look so badly, to see if she could distinguish two little babies inside, but Alex had been wary of her using her x-ray vision on her while she was pregnant last time. They didn’t know if it was harmful, but they didn’t know if it wasn’t. Alex and Eliza had declared it too risky.

Alex stared at her for a long few moments, and Kara watched the myriad of emotions flickering through her eyes. Confusion, anxiety, and fear passed through in quick succession. Kara understood that. They hadn’t planned for this — Alex had actually insisted Lilah was enough after she’d given birth but her mind had slowly changed. She’d broached the topic of adopting Riley, and she and Kara had agreed to a third. But adding a third and _fourth_ child in one fell swoop was unexpected.

“I’m pregnant…with twins.” The words were spoken slowly, like Alex was still processing. Kara nodded, hesitant again, but she could see the acceptance creeping into Alex’s eyes. “We’re having two babies.”

“Yeah,” Kara confirmed, stroking Alex’s neck soothingly. “I guess I should have known it was possible, with Mom and Astra, but…Lilah was a single, so I assumed…”

Alex nodded, bringing Kara’s hand to her lips and pressing a kiss to her palm. “I should have known those overachieving genes of yours would catch up with us.”

“Hey!” Kara protested, her cheeks turning pink, but she giggled and Alex smiled. “You love my overachieving genes.”

“Mmm, right now, yes,” Alex agreed, kissing her lips this time. “But when I’m big as a house and eating enough for six while gestating your alien spawn, that love might falter,” she teased, twirling a lock of Kara’s hair around her finger. “We’re having _two babies_ , Kara.”

Kara grinned, tangling her fingers into Alex’s short auburn locks and pulling back to pepper kisses across her face. “We’re having two babies,” she confirmed.


	17. [Kara/Lucy] “I’m going to take care of you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy comes over for a date but finds Kara isn’t feeling too hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972084/chapters/55079791).

Kara groaned, sniffling as she slowly got to her feet and shuffled toward the door. She’d been so close to getting some much-needed sleep when someone had started rapping on her door. She’d tried to ignore it at first, but whoever was there was persistent. Hopefully her annoying visitor would be scared off by the potential germ spreading and leave without a fuss.

When she opened the door, her eyes instantly went wide. Lucy Lane stood in her hallway in a short, tight, strapless black dress and perfectly-done makeup. Her long dark hair curled down over her shoulders. Kara’s mouth would have watered at the sight if she wasn’t so clogged up with phlegm already.

“Wow.” Lucy cocked an eyebrow at her, surprised. “I feel way overdressed now.”

“N-No!” Realization struck, and Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. Rao, she’d totally forgotten what tonight was meant to be. What miserable timing! Of course she’d just _had_ to lose her immune system when she and Lucy were finally going on their first date. “You look so… You’re _beautiful_ , Lucy. I just…” Kara hurriedly lifted her left arm to cough violently into her elbow. That probably said it all.

“Alright, come on. Inside.” Lucy stepped over the threshold and closed the door. She took Kara’s arm, gently leading her back to her bedroom where she helped Kara sit on the edge of the bed. “What happened, babe?”

Kara sniffled again, her mouth dipping into a pout. Lucy had been at a conference in D.C. for the past three days, and Kara hadn’t thought to call, so of course she wasn’t up to date yet. “I solar flared,” she murmured. “Big alien. Big fight. And I caught a cold pretty much immediately.” She sighed, a shiver passing through her. “I’m sorry. I totally forgot about our date. We can still—”

“Nope,” Lucy asserted, pressing the back of her hand to Kara’s hot, sweaty forehead. “We are both staying right here. You’re sick, and honestly, you look like hell. I’m going to take care of you.”

“But you could get sick, too,” Kara protested. “You shouldn’t have to deal with me like this! I’ll probably be back to normal soon. You should just go home, Luce.”

“No way. You’re my girl. I’m not going anywhere.” Lucy pulled back the sheets and gestured for Kara to lay down. Kara grumbled but did so, allowing Lucy to tuck her in. She hummed when Lucy pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m guessing you already sent Alex away?”

Kara shrugged, her cheeks warming. “It wasn’t this bad when she was here, and she had a date. I wanted her to go have a good time, not stay here and babysit me.”

Lucy smirked knowingly and stepped up to the dresser. Kara watched as she quickly and efficiently shed her jewelry, then her heels and her dress, folding it up and stacking it all together in a neat pile. That military precision was really kind of fascinating to see in person. It reminded Kara of Astra, a little bit.

“Well,” Lucy said, after she’d changed into one of Kara’s tank tops and a pair of her shorts, “you’re _my_ good time. Scoot over. I don’t care if I get sick. I’m in this for the long haul.”

Obediently, Kara shifted a bit more to her right, giving Lucy plenty of room to slide into bed beside her. Strong, toned arms slid around her back, and she snuggled eagerly closer, lifting her head to lay on Lucy’s chest. Contentment washed over her.

“Get some rest, Kara. I’m here if you need anything,” Lucy whispered, kissing the crown of her head.

Kara fought it for a little while, but eventually, she gave in. With her ear pressed against Lucy’s chest, Kara let the sound of her girlfriend’s heartbeat lull her into sleep.


	18. [Alex/Kara] “There was a time before all of this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reminisces with Lilah and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same verse as [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569/chapters/53813029) of “February”, [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972084/chapters/54943432), [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972084/chapters/55013626), and [Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972084/chapters/55193152) of this fic.

“Mama! I picked a book!” Lilah declared, bouncing triumphantly into Riley’s bedroom without a care in the world for her sleeping brother.

Kara shot a look over at Alex, who was cradling Riley in her arms and letting the rocking chair move slowly and soothingly. Riley had been with them for about two months now, but he still had trouble getting to sleep sometimes. He was getting better, but there was hell to pay when he was woken abruptly. It was still an adjustment game for them all.

Thankfully, he only stirred a bit and let out a disgruntled snort before settling against Alex’s chest again. They shared a sigh of relief when he settled back into sleep without any trouble.

Kara moved to crouch in front of Lilah, meeting her daughter’s eyes. “Remember what we said about inside voices? Riley’s still a baby, sweetie, and babies need a lot of quiet and sleep.”

“I’m sorry,” Lilah muttered. She lowered her head, wrapping her arms tighter around the big book she held against her torso. She raised pleading brown eyes to Kara a moment later. “Can we go look at the book now, pleeeeease?”

Kara smiled softly. “Go give Mommy and Riley goodnight kisses first, then yes.”

Lilah’s eyes lit up and she hurried to do what she was told, letting Alex press kisses to her cheeks before delicately kissing Riley’s forehead and whispering, “Goodnight!”

With a wink at Alex, Kara scooped up their four-year-old and carried her off to her own bedroom where they cuddled into Lilah’s twin bed together. Lilah tucked herself into the crook of Kara’s arm, presenting the big, brown book with a flourish. She was obviously very proud of herself.

Kara picked up the book and quickly discovered it was one of hers and Alex’s photo albums. She laughed, surprised, and turned to look at her daughter. “Where did you find this?”

“In the living room! I climbed all the way up to get it! You and Mommy look at it sometimes. I wanted to see!”

“You’re trouble, Little Miss,” Kara teased her. She could imagine her troublemaker child climbing up the bookcase without a care in the world. Kara knew she should scold her for scaling the furniture, but she was too busy being impressed. Lilah was absolutely fearless.

“Alright, let’s see what we have here.”

Kara opened the album to the first page, grinning at the first picture that greeted her. Her young self, on Earth no more than a few months, and a young Alex sitting side-by-side at the beach in Midvale. Jeremiah had insisted on that outing and taken that picture of them as proof of their new ‘sisterhood’.

“Who’s that?” Lilah asked, jabbing her finger against young Alex’s nose. “We don’t know her!”

“Actually, we do,” Kara corrected her gently. “That girl is your mommy when she was a kid. And this girl—” Kara guided Lilah’s hand onto her own young face. “That’s me.”

Lilah frowned at Kara, her little eyebrows furrowed. “Nuh uh! That can’t be! You’re Mama, not a kid!”

“It’s me, I promise! It was a very long time ago. I grew up.”

“Nuh uh!” Lilah shook her head, turning back to look at the picture more critically.

Kara smiled, amused by Lilah’s childish convictions. She could easily imagine her wife at this age, precocious and just as convinced her parents could never have been kids. So stubborn and sure of herself.

“There was a time before all of this,” Kara murmured. “Before you and Riley and even before National City. Your mommy and I grew up together for a little while, in Midvale with Grandma and Grandpa. They took care of us, just like Mommy and I take care of you and Riley now.”

“Really?” Lilah asked curiously, her forehead smoothing out.

“Yep,” Kara chuckled, pointing to another photo. “Look. See this one?”

Slowly, Kara guided Lilah through the pages of the album. She narrated every picture and answered every question her daughter asked. She was entranced and Kara was getting into it, too. By the time Alex came to check on them, it was well past Lilah’s bedtime and she was barely wilting.

“What’s all this?” Alex drawled, shaking her head at them from the doorway.

Kara smiled sheepishly, glancing at her watch. “Lilah pulled out one of our photo albums. I got a little carried away.”

Alex’s stern expression faded briefly into fondness before becoming stern again. “Well, I think it’s past someone’s bedtime, so we’ll save the rest of the album for tomorrow night.”

Lilah pouted, her bottom lip quivering. Alex had always remarked on how similar Kara and Lilah were, but Kara saw it now more than ever. It was that particular trick that had gotten Alex to soften for her when she had first started staying in Midvale. Now, seeing it on her baby girl’s face, Kara realized just how much it really tugged on the heart strings.

“It’s Friday, honey,” Kara offered softly. “Can’t she stay up a bit longer? We can all look together. We’re almost to our wedding day…”

Alex glared at Kara, but there was no true anger behind her eyes. Kara grinned, holding out her free hand and wiggling her fingers. She knew she’d won this battle already.

“Please, Mommy!” Lilah chimed in. “Pleeeeeease!”

That sealed the deal. Alex sighed dramatically, rounding the bed to get in on Lilah’s other side. She lifted their daughter into her lap to make room, and Kara tucked her arm around her wife’s back.

“You are such a bad influence, Mrs. Danvers,” Alex chastised, narrowing her eyes at Kara playfully.

“You love it, Dr. Danvers,” Kara retorted, kissing her temple. She turned her attention back to the album. “Where were we, Lilah?”

Lilah pointed eagerly. “This one, Mama.”

Kara smiled at the picture of her hand entwined with Alex’s, showing off complementary engagement rings.

“That,” she began, “was one of the best days of my life…”


	19. [Alex & Lena] “No one will ever believe us.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena discuss what to do about Supergirl’s situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right at the end of 4x17 “All About Eve” before Alex and Lena summoned Supergirl. This is meant to be entirely platonic, but I suppose it could go either way!

“Thank God.”

Alex’s breath whooshed out of her when she tried to step forward into Lena’s apartment and was instead met with an armful of the woman herself. She locked her arms around Lena’s back and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She knew they were both understandably freaking out right now. Lena had been near hyperventilating when she’d called Alex earlier.

“Hey,” she murmured, guiding Lena gently back into her apartment. She pushed the front door shut with her foot, letting Lena cling to her as long as she liked.

Finally, Lena pulled back and smiled weakly. “I’m sorry. That was just— It was horrifying to see. It still feels like some sort of bizarre dream.”

“I know,” Alex agreed quietly. None of this sat well with her either. While she wouldn’t say she and Supergirl were best friends, they were allies. Alex knew her well enough to say with certainty that she would never, _ever_ do something so terrible.

“Well, we need a plan,” Lena proclaimed. She began walking farther inside, and after taking a moment to stow her jacket in the front closet, Alex followed. She found Lena in the kitchen, reaching into a high cabinet, and took one of the stools across the counter.

“Red or white?”

“Red.”

Lena nodded, set out two glasses, and filled them both with a generous helping of the red. She rounded the counter to join Alex on the stool to her right and immediately took a long drink from her glass. Alex could practically feel the frustration radiating from her.

“I could call a press conference.”

“And say what?” Alex questioned.

“That she’s innocent. Anyone who’s seen how much good she’s done over the years should know that,” Lena replied heatedly. “This is ridiculous, Alex. She and I have had our disagreements, but this is _Supergirl_.”

“I know, Lena,” Alex said patiently. “But the entire country was just told by our _President_ that Supergirl murdered high-ranking government officials. She’s been declared public enemy number one. There’s actual footage of her destroying part of the White House.”

“No one will ever believe us,” Lena muttered, dragging a palm down her cheek.

“Not without proof,” Alex corrected her. She laid a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder. “And we’ll find it. But we’re going to need her help.”

Lena turned her head, searching Alex’s eyes. “And how do you propose we contact her?”

Alex thought of the signal watch, tucked away in her jacket pocket. She took a sip of her wine and gave Lena a reassuring smile.

“I have a way.”


	20. [Linda/Lena] “If you ever come near her again, I swear I will kill you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena receives an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same verse as [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/53123548) of “January”.
> 
> For the purposes of this AU, I'm saying all the Arrowverse shows were already on the same Earth. Lex was apprehended thanks to Linda's help and locked up on Lian Yu.

Lex was here.

Lena was certain her mind was just on the brink of breaking. Even seeing him here, standing before her, smiling that wide, cruel smile, she could barely comprehend it. He was supposed to be locked away in an island prison where no one would ever find him and no amount of bribery would help him. He was supposed to be _gone_.

“Oh, come on, Lena,” Lex taunted her, his hands clasped behind his back. “You can’t really have believed you defeated me! Didn’t it feel a bit… _easy_?”

Lena ground her teeth together so hard her jaw ached and tensed. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin, cocking an eyebrow. She did her best to project indifference and stamp down the swirling mess of emotions she was struggling with internally. She didn’t want Lex to see any sign of weakness in her, not again.

“What do you want, Lex?” she asked impatiently. “If you’re looking for a loving brother-sister reunion, you’ll be sorely disappointed.”

Lex leveled his gaze to hers. “You know exactly what I want, dear sister. This will be the one and only time I ask nicely.”

Lena stayed stoic, her jaw clenched so tightly it was beginning to ache again. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. She knew exactly what Lex was asking for, and she was terrified that he would get it. There was little she could realistically do to prevent it.

“My **_krasnaya doch’_** ,” Lex said slowly, speaking to Lena as if she was stupid now. “I know she’s become one of your little pet heroes. You will give her to me, Lena. _Now._ ”

Before she could respond, a thud sounded from the balcony. Instinctively, Lena turned her head to see who had arrived. Before she could fully register what was happening, a blur of red, blue, and white appeared between her and Lex. A choking sound reached Lena’s ears, and when the blur focused, Linda held Lex about a foot off the ground by his throat.

“I am not your **_krasnaya doch’_ ** anymore. And you are not my Alex,” Linda said. Her words were inexplicably calm, but Lena could hear the threatening edge they carried. “You cannot call me ‘daughter’ when you have never cared for me. All you wanted was to use me as a weapon for your own selfish gain.”

Lex’s face was turning red as he choked and gasped for air. While Lena held little sympathy for her brother these days, she knew she couldn’t bear to see him die. Linda certainly deserved this confrontation, but Lena couldn’t allow her to take Lex’s life.

“Darling,” Lena said softly, stepping up to Linda’s side. She did her best to ignore Lex’s blustering and focus her attention on Linda. “You need to let him go, love. I know how angry you are, how hurt, and you deserve to be. But this will not take that hurt away.”

Lena wrapped both hands around Linda’s arm, tugging gently. Linda’s muscles were so tense beneath the material of her white supersuit. Her hand didn’t budge — Lena hadn’t expected it would, but she had to make the effort.

“Linda, _please_ ,” Lena pleaded, raising her voice. She was scared and starting to feel desperate. Lex was losing more and more oxygen by the second. “Please, let him go. For me, alright? For me.” 

That seemed to seep through the haze into Linda’s mind. She loosened her fingers, dropping Lex unceremoniously on his ass. Without missing a beat, she shoved her boot against his chest and pressed him flat on his back.

“You will not bother Lena anymore,” she hissed in Lex’s face, ignoring the breathy, maniacal laughter that burbled from him as she spoke. “If you ever come near her again, I swear I will kill you.” She pushed her boot forward, pressing it against Lex’s throat until the laughter stopped. He passed out, his head slumping.

Linda turned to Lena, taking a tentative step close to her. “He is only unconscious, **_moya zvezda_** , I promise. I will take him to Alex.” She reached out, and Lena moved to her, letting Linda hug her close and engulf her in safety and warmth. “My Lena. I’m so sorry. I should have been here to protect you.”

“You were,” Lena said firmly. She lifted her hands to cup her girlfriend’s face, meeting her sad blue gaze. “You came before he could do anything more than threaten. You protected me.”

Linda breathed deeply and set their foreheads together. “I do not understand how he can be here. We locked him away.”

Lena nodded solemnly. She couldn’t understand either. Lian Yu Supermax was hidden, underground, inaccessible, and held the most dangerous criminals the League had ever seen. Kara had taken Lex there herself. His escape made no logical sense. Worse still, if Lian Yu couldn’t hold him, what remaining choices did they have?

“I don’t know,” Lena said softly, “but we’ll figure it out together. Alright?” She pulled Linda gently closer and kissed her lips, humming when she felt Linda’s fingers kneading into her back. For a few blissful moments, she forgot her brother was lying unconscious on her living room floor, losing herself in this woman she so loved.

Until Linda pulled away, her gaze drifting back to Lex.

“He is waking,” she murmured. Taking Lena’s hand, she opened the signal watch on Lena’s wrist and touched the House of El coat of arms embedded inside. Their eyes met, and Lena nodded her approval. They needed Kara for this.

No less than ten seconds later, the sound of boots thudding on her balcony had both women turning to greet Supergirl in all her glory. Kara’s forehead was creased with concern as she strode inside, her eyes quickly falling to Lex on the floor. Her eyes widened and darted up to meet Lena’s.

“How?” Kara questioned in disbelief.

Lena smiled wryly. “I wish I knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translations below. Red Daughter was actually in the show, so I think that's right. The other is from Google translate, so my apologies if it's incorrect.
> 
> krasnaya doch’ = red daughter  
> moya zvezda = my star


	21. [Alex/Lucy] “My hobby is making fun of you when you talk.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy’s bored at work.

“I’m bored.”

Alex looked up from her microscope as Lucy strode into her lab at the D.E.O. and leaned against the counter beside her, blowing a lock of dark hair off her face. It was a slow day, but Alex didn’t mind much. She liked the opportunity to get back to her roots and spend some time digging into science.

Lucy, on the other hand, got a bit stir crazy. Then, she bugged Alex.

“How did you ever survive an office job?” Alex questioned, picking up her tablet to make a few notes.

“By keeping busy. The military doesn’t abide idle time. And neither does Cat Grant.”

Alex hummed in acknowledgment. She’d seen how busy Cat had kept Kara over the years. She could only imagine how bogged down a lawyer CatCo employed would be. Sometimes she wondered why Lucy hadn’t gone back after her douchebag father left National City.

“You need a hobby.”

“My hobby is making fun of you when you talk,” Lucy replied. She smirked, turning Alex around on her stool. “Especially when you get all super serious Dr. Danvers on me.”

“Rude,” Alex grumbled. “How do you know I’m not saying something totally groundbreaking? What if I’m single handedly revolutionizing D.E.O. tech?”

“You’re always revolutionizing something, Danvers,” Lucy teased. She ran her hands up the front of Alex’s lab coat and gripped her lapels. “Now come keep me entertained.”

Before Alex could respond, Lucy was leaning forward to kiss her. She sighed into the kiss, sliding her arms around Lucy’s neck to keep her close. She knew J’onn would scold them both if he found out, but they would figure that out later.


	22. [Kara/Lena] “I used to do a lot of things.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori has a tough talk with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry into the still unnamed “kids verse”. Lori is about eight here.
> 
> I don’t write from a kid’s POV often, so my apologies if it feels strange at all. This is just how it came to me.

Lori peered cautiously into her mother’s home office, cracking the door open inch by careful inch. She could see her mom sitting behind her desk in her chair, but her back was turned. She was facing the floor-to-ceiling windows on the back wall, looking out at National City below.

The door creaked when Lori pushed it open a little more. She clutched her Social Studies textbook and workbook to her chest, walking inside as quietly as she could. Her mama was on the phone, and she really missed her mom. Mom didn’t talk to her much anymore. When she did, she always sounded so sad now. Lori just wanted her to feel better.

Lori took a deep breath when she passed Mom’s executive office chair up against the wall and rounded the big, fancy desk. Mom used to let her play at her desk all the time when she was littler and thought maybe she wanted to be President someday. Now, she felt nervous just being in here.

She stood a little bit away from her mother’s wheelchair; Mama had told her she needed to make sure to always give Mom a lot of room to move in the chair. It was a really nice chair, but it was big, and Lori knew her mom hated it. She called it ‘clunky’ and other words Mama told her to never repeat.

“I have a test in Social Studies tomorrow. Can you help me study?” Lori asked hopefully. Mom wasn’t looking at her, but she always used to help before. She would even tell her about Uncle Lex, sometimes, and how he used to really like Social Studies.

“Not right now, Lori,” Mom said quietly.

Lori frowned. Her chest felt tight and she deflated, feeling disappointed. “You always used to help me,” she said softly.

Mom’s head turned in her direction, and tears stung Lori’s eyes when she saw how angry her mom looked. She didn’t mean to make Mom mad, but she felt too scared to say that.

“I used to do a lot of things,” Mom snapped. “But I’m a goddamn _cripple_ now, and I can’t do _anything_. Do you under—”

“Lori, honey.” Mama stood in the doorway, and Lori ran over to her, dropping her books on the floor when her mama lifted her into her arms. She cried into Mama’s shoulder and held on tight to her neck while her back was rubbed soothingly.

“Lena, she’s a _kid_ ,” Mama said. “She’s our daughter, and she misses you. Can’t you stop wallowing in your misery long enough to see that?”

If Mom replied back, Lori didn’t hear it. Mama bent down to pick up her books and carried her upstairs into her own room. She heard Mama drop her books on her desk before she sat down on Lori’s bed, leaning back against the headboard and situating Lori in her lap.

“Mama’s right here, sweet girl,” Mama whispered into her hair. “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lori lifted her head off Mama’s shoulder and sniffled, trying to wipe her tears off her face. “I didn’t mean to make Mommy m-mad,” she whispered. “Does she h-hate me?”

“No way. Never ever,” Mama said. She sighed and moved Lori’s hands, cleaning up her tears with her own hand. “Your mommy loves you so much, Lori. She’s just very mad about the accident, and she has a lot of big, awful feelings inside right now. And she’s trying to handle all that by herself, instead of letting me or Grandma or one of your aunts help her. It’s really hard, though, so sometimes she gets mad and says ugly things when she doesn’t really mean them. Does that make sense?”

Lori nodded slowly. She was glad Mom didn’t hate her, but she was sad at the same time. The accident had made her mom so different, and Lori wished it had never happened. Then everyone would be okay again.

“Why won’t Mommy let you help?” she asked. “Maybe it would make her feel better again.”

“I know it would.” Mama sighed. “But Mommy has to tell me when she’s ready for me to help her. Right now, she’s not ready.”

Lori nodded again, laying her head on Mama’s shoulder. She didn’t understand all of it, but that was okay. Mama kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight for a few minutes. It felt really good, and eventually, Lori didn’t feel as scared or as sad anymore.

“So, I think we should go have some snacks and get some food in our bellies,” Mama suggested. “Then we can come back here and study for your test together until dinnertime. Does that sound like a good plan?”

Lori grinned. She and Mama both had really big appetites, and she _was_ kind of hungry. “Yeah, okay. Can we have the Granny Smith apples?”

“Yes, boss,” Mama answered, smiling. “Whatever my favorite girl wants!”


	23. [Alex & Maggie] “We’ve both moved on.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie runs into Alex and Sam while out shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly prior to [Chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/53257075) of “January”.

“Alex?”

Alex turned away from the stalks of celery she’d been inspecting when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Sam, a few paces ahead of her, turning a tomato over and over in one hand, turned around, too.

Alex’s eyes widened when she saw that familiar crooked grin aimed in her direction. She hadn’t seen that grin in years. Last she’d heard, Maggie had moved across the country to Gotham and was heading up GCPD’s Science Division. But she was definitely here. In National City. In Alex’s grocery store. She wasn’t really sure how to feel about that, but she didn’t have much time to feel anything — Maggie was heading her way.

“Maggie, h-hey.” Alex cleared her throat, her cheeks burning. She smiled awkwardly. “What are you— I mean, h-how are you?”

“Good. Kate and I are in town for a few days. Didn’t Kara tell you? Something about League of Heroes business. I was hoping I’d run into you.”

“Oh. I think she did mention—”

“Hi, Maggie.” Sam’s hand pressed gently against Alex’s back, right where it had been hurting more and more as her belly grew. Alex leaned back into the touch as Sam deposited a bag of tomatoes into their cart. “It’s been a long time. How’ve you been?”

“Not as good as the two of you,” Maggie replied. She still wielded that easy charm Alex had always been so attracted to; even now, she couldn’t deny it made her a little blushy. “Looks like you ended up in the right hands, Danvers.”

“Yeah, I think I did.” Sam’s arm slipped around her belly, and she smiled, leaning into the soft press of her wife’s lips against her cheek. “I’ve been pretty lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Sam murmured. She straightened, gently maneuvering the cart out of Alex’s hands. “I’m going to go get some protein. You two should catch up a bit. Good to see you, Maggie.”

“You too, Sam.”

Alex pressed a quick, parting kiss to her wife’s lips and turned her attention to Maggie again. “Sorry. I hope that was…okay.”

Maggie smiled fondly, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “Don’t apologize. We’ve both moved on. We broke up four years ago, Danvers. I didn’t expect you to sit around pining for me.”

Alex blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Of course. I know. And I didn’t, obviously.”

Maggie reached out to give her arm a little squeeze. “Look, I’m glad I ran into you. Kara asked Kate and me if we wanted to join you guys for Game Night while we’re in town. But I wanted to run it by you. If it’s gonna make you uncomfortable, no hard feelings.”

“No, no,” Alex said at once. She smiled, genuinely this time. “You should come to Game Night. You’re right, it’s been years and I’d like to think we can be friends. We can totally handle Game Night together.”

“Great!” Maggie grinned. “I’ll skip bringing your favorite beer this time.”

“Probably a good idea.” Alex chuckled, pressing her hand against her belly. “See you tomorrow, Sawyer.”

“See you tomorrow, Danvers,” Maggie replied. She shot Alex a playful salute and disappeared around the corner.


	24. [Kara/Cat] “Do you wish things had happened differently?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat have a rainy day chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same verse as [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/53294356) and [Chapter 25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/53512105) of “January”. Set sometime in early season 3.

“Do you wish things had happened differently?”

Cat raised her head from its place on Kara’s shoulder, both brows raising inquisitively. It was a quiet, rainy Saturday in D.C., and she’d been enjoying basking in the silence with her love.

“Such as?” she asked. She wrapped both hands around her slowly cooling mug of tea and brought it to her lips.

“I don’t know. That I’d told you everything sooner?” Kara suggested. “That I’d been brave enough to trust you before you were leaving me?”

Cat smiled ruefully. “Sometimes, yes, I do,” she admitted. She lifted one hand to Kara’s face, tracing the shape of her jaw with one finger. Kara took the wandering hand in her own, placing a gentle kiss on her palm, and Cat’s heart fluttered. “However, I understand your reasons. Supergirl is your secret to keep and tell as you please, Kara, when you’re comfortable. And given the way I reacted prior to that little trick you and the Martian played on me, I understand why you waited.”

Kara blushed, pressing her forehead gingerly to Cat’s. “I just wanted—”

“To be normal,” Cat finished for her. “I know. I understand now.”

“ _And_ to be near you,” Kara added emphatically. “Even when you couldn’t deign to say my name correctly and snapped at me constantly and tried to replace me with Siobhan, I always wanted to be near you.”

“Well, you’re near me now,” Cat drawled, tilting her head to press a sweet, lingering kiss to Kara’s lips. The way Kara’s arm tightened around her waist, just the smallest bit, sent waves of happiness washing through her.

“I love you,” Kara breathed. She turned her puppy dog eyes on Cat, her bottom lip jutting out. “When are you coming _home_?”

“Mm, soon, perhaps,” Cat murmured, delicately kissing Kara’s chin. “Why? Am I putting a financial strain on you with all this travel?” She smirked, raising her brows again.

“Ha ha,” Kara muttered, rolling her eyes. “Obviously not. I miss you, though. You belong in National City, back at CatCo. It’s not the same without you.”

“And it shouldn’t be,” Cat replied, earning herself another playful eye roll from Kara. She patted her lover’s cheek, kissing her once more. “I’ll be home soon, I promise you. Why don’t we just enjoy now, okay?”

Kara hummed her reluctant agreement, letting Cat reshift to a comfortable position in her arms. Cat settled into her lover’s grip, took another sip of her tea, then closed her eyes and listened to the rain.


	25. [Alex/Kara] “I’ll be here as long as it takes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara levels with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972084/chapters/55079968).

Her mom’s still at work when the bus drops Kara and Alex off at their usual stop a couple of blocks from home. They walk home in silence; Kara hasn’t spoken a word to her, but Alex hasn’t really tried to engage her either. And before she can, Kara sits down at the dining room table and takes out her books to start her homework.

Kara’s been around long enough for Alex to know the quiet means that she’s upset and trying to deal. But Alex is the reason she’s upset, and she hates that. Even if she deserves to be iced out, even if Kara deserves to be feeling how she’s feeling, Alex can’t just leave well enough alone. She can’t help but push.

“Kara.” Alex sighs, wrapping her arms around Kara from behind, pressing her cheek to Kara’s temple. Kara melts under her touch; she takes that as a good sign. “Please talk to me.”

There’s another long stretch of silence, and then, Kara raises a hand and cups Alex’s arm.

“If I talk,” she says quietly, “I want to talk about…what we’ve been doing. Everything.” She tilts her head back to meet Alex’s eyes. “I can’t ignore it, Alex. I know you have been, and that means you’re not ready, but I really— I need you to talk to me. I need to know what all of this means to you.”

Alex pulls away, and Kara’s face starts to fall, but all she does is grab another chair. She pulls it close to Kara’s and holds out her hands, palms up. Kara smiles and places her hands in Alex’s, looking at her with a mix of fondness and skepticism.

Alex wants to speak. The words keep forming and reforming in her head, but when she opens her mouth, nothing comes out. Her tongue feels tied. The expectancy in Kara’s gaze fades into disappointment, and Alex’s chest feels tight. Why is she like this? Why does she keep letting Kara down?

“It’s okay,” Kara says softly, squeezing Alex’s hands. She sucks on her bottom lip, her voice a whisper when she speaks again. “I just… I have feelings for you, Alex. Like, real, romantic feelings. And I think you’re feeling them, too. But…until you’re ready, we need to stop and take a break. I don’t— I _can’t_ live in this uncertainty anymore.”

Alex frowns, looking down at their joined hands. She doesn’t want to take a break. She’s invested in this, too; she _does_ have feelings for Kara. She wants this, all of this, more than she can say. But that’s the problem. She can’t say it. It’s too big and too terrifying and there are so many potential consequences that Alex can hardly breathe thinking about it.

“Yeah,” Alex finally says. “Maybe that’s best.” She gently extracts her hands from Kara’s and stands, not missing the hurt that flickers through big blue eyes. “I have an essay to work on for Ms. Lopez. I’ll leave you alone.”

“Alex, you don’t have to go,” Kara pleads, reaching out to snag Alex’s wrist. “I didn’t mean—”

“I know,” Alex says quietly. “But I can’t stand hurting you, Kara. And I am, I know I am. So, I need to…get my shit together. I just need some time, okay?”

With a sigh, Kara releases her and nods once, her eyes soft and hopeful. “Okay,” she agrees. “I’ll be here as long as it takes.”


	26. [Alex/Maggie] “Pinch me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie make a different decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set the same night as the Sanvers breakup in 3x05 “Damage”. This was originally longer and angstier, but since this already exceeds my 1000 word limit, I’m saving it for another time. I need some hopeful Sanvers in my life anyway.

At three in the morning, after a long, rough day filled with excessive emotional drinking, Alex really wants to kill whoever the hell is _knocking on her door_. She nearly falls twice and wishes with her whole heart she had Kara’s x-ray vision to save her the trouble. She also kind of hopes whoever it is can take a punch because she’s seriously considering flinging her fist directly into their face. That would be _so_ satisfying right now.

And then she opens the door and it’s Maggie.

Before Alex can do much more than blink stupidly a couple of times, her fiancée — _ex-fiancée_ — is kissing her. Her knees tremble, but she holds steady while her brain takes a full ten seconds more to catch up. And when it does, her body melts and her mouth opens and there isn’t an ounce of resistance in her. Maggie is here, kissing her, only four hours after she’d finally left, supposedly for good; of course Alex is going to give in to her.

They move entirely on autopilot. In fact, Alex doesn’t even realize she’s pinned Maggie against the door until the force of their bodies slams it shut. The kiss breaks, both of them startled and breathless, and the fog in Alex’s mind begins to dissolve.

“What are you…” Alex curls her fingers against the wood of the door, panting and trying to find her words. “You— You left. Why’re you h-here?”

Maggie paws at her chest, fingers tangling into her tank top. Her lips part then close, then part again and close again. She pushes up on her toes and kisses Alex again. It’s softer now, slower, less urgent. Tingles spread from Alex’s chest to the apex of her thighs and her hands slide into Maggie’s long, dark locks. For a few moments more, she lets herself be lost in the woman she loves.

But Alex has never been one to leave things alone. When things don’t make sense, she figures them out. And as of four hours ago, this no longer makes sense.

“Maggie,” she whispers, cupping her lover’s face with gentle hands. “What’s going on? Why are—”

“I love you,” Maggie interrupts. “I can’t live without you, Alex Danvers.”

Alex’s bottom lip trembles. She squeezes her eyes shut against tears that are already begging to fall. Maggie’s hands slide across her neck, and she opens her eyes again, a few tears sliding free. Her breath shakes as Maggie pulls her close, bringing their foreheads together.

“I screwed up, babe,” Maggie says, surprisingly strong and serious. “Walking away from you, from _us_ … I should never have done that.”

“Mags, you—you said you didn’t want kids. And I want to respect— I mean, if that’s how you f-feel—” Alex stutters to a stop and forces herself to breathe. “I understand. I don’t want you to do something this big for me and resent me for it later.”

Maggie’s hands slide up to cup her cheeks. “If there is one person in this world I could see having a family with, it’s you. We can have ten kids for all I care. Just tell me we can still turn this around.”

It’s too good to be true. It’s a dream. It has to be just a dream, a fantasy her broken heart and drunken mind have put together to comfort her. Maggie doesn’t want kids. Alex asked, over and over, prayed for days on end that she would change her mind, and she hadn’t. And it broke them apart.

“Pinch me,” she demands.

Maggie’s brows knit together. “What?”

“Pinch me,” Alex repeats. “I need to know for sure if I’m— if this is a dream.”

Maggie sighs. “I’m not pinching you. I promise you this isn’t a dream. I’m _here_ , sweetie.”

“And you’re not making sense.” Alex pulls away, walking unsteadily over to the coffee table and dropping onto the hard surface. “You said you didn’t want to be a mom. You kept saying it. We argued about it for _days_. We broke up and canceled our wedding and—and you moved out because you _don’t_ want kids!”

“I know.” Maggie comes over and sits down gingerly beside her, placing a hand on her thigh. “But with you…I think maybe I could try.” She shrugs, pressing her lips together, dark eyes shining with tears.

Alex rakes her hands through her hair. She swallows hard, lifting her arm to wipe her face clean of tears before pressing her hand to her chest. Her heart _hurts_. This whole day has put her through the damn wringer. She’s barely had time to begin processing it, and now everything is changing again.

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” Alex reaches for Maggie’s hand, searching out her gaze. “I know you. You don’t change your mind on a whim.”

“Yeah, but losing you…” Maggie shakes her head. “I thought I could handle it, but I can’t. And I really don’t want to.”

Alex nods. “I don’t want to, either, babe. You know that.”

“Yeah.” Maggie smiles softly, taking Alex’s hand in her own. “Look, I’m not saying I want to jump right on it and start looking into in-vitro or adoption or whatever. I still want us to have time to be _us_. But I’m willing to keep an open mind and revisit the idea in a few years.”

Alex bites her bottom lip. Her heart is racing, the sound echoing in her ears. “Really? You’re sure?”

Maggie lifts Alex’s hands to her mouth, kissing her knuckles. “Yes, Alex. Do you think… Is that something you can live with?”

Alex doesn’t hesitate to agree. “Yes.” She grins and nods. “Yes, of course.” She throws her arms around Maggie’s neck and pulls her into a crushing hug.

Maggie chuckles, squeezing her just as tight and kissing her temple. “I still don’t feel like I’m mom material and there’s a pretty high chance I’ll screw our kids up. So, don’t expect a high level of competence there.”

Alex leans back, cupping her chin and leaning in to kiss her mouth. “We’ll screw them up together. When we get there.”

With a soft laugh, Maggie murmurs, “Deal,” and seals it with another kiss.


	27. [Sam/Alex] “Something’s clearly wrong.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex get another step closer to welcoming their new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple of months after [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/53069440) of “January”.

Kara and Lena had taken Elliott to their place to spend the night, and with Ruby off at school, Sam and Alex had the entire house to themselves. It was nice to have a quiet, comfy night in. So far, they’d spent the night curled together on the couch, watching trashy rom-coms. Alex had taken to clinging to Sam a bit more than usual as she came nearer to her due date, just like during her first pregnancy. Sam loved it, and she was very happily waiting hand and foot on her very pregnant wife.

The end credits started to roll. Sam rolled her neck and gently started to dislodge herself from her spot, wedged both behind and around Alex. Her wife made a sound of protest, and Sam chuckled, settling back to kiss her temple.

“I just need to pee, babe,” she murmured. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Alex gripped her collar and kissed her firmly. “Hurry back.”

Sam was just as quick as she’d promised to be, but when she got back, something had changed in Alex’s expression. She looked pained, her brows scrunched together and her eyes squeezed shut. Sam frowned, slipping up to rejoin her on the couch.

“What’s wrong?” she questioned, slipping her hand behind Alex’s back. “Your back?” She pressed carefully into the sore spot Alex had been complaining about lately and Alex curled into her neck.

“No,” Alex murmured. “I mean, yes but no. I’m okay.” She laid her head on Sam’s shoulder for a moment but immediately hissed in pain, straightening.

“Alex.” Sam lifted her hand to Alex’s neck, rubbing at the knots in her neck. “Something’s clearly wrong. You were fine three minutes ago. What’s going on?”

“I think the baby dropped,” Alex admitted, grimacing as she shifted, clearly trying to get comfortable again. “I’ve been having those lightning pains all day, and she feels…lower.”

Sam raised her eyebrows, gazing at her wife with concern. It had, at this point, been about two decades since she’d been pregnant with Ruby, and the memories were a little faded. She remembered Elliott had dropped a little early, too, if only because she remembered how viciously Alex had snapped at Kara for teasing her when she started ‘waddling’.

It had not been pretty.

“Are you okay? Is it ‘we need to go to the doctor’ lower? Have you been having contractions?” she asked worriedly.

Alex grinned fondly and reached up, cupping Sam’s chin. “Nope, not there yet,” she soothed Sam. “More like ‘warn my sister to watch what she says’ lower, that’s all.”

Sam laughed. “I’ll remind her not to stick her foot in her mouth.” She brushed a hand through Alex’s hair and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Alright, well, let me get you a few more pillows. I remember that helped with Eli, right?”

Alex shifted even closer, settling back against Sam’s front and nestling against her. “You’re the best pillow I could ask for.”


	28. [Alex/Kara] “There’s nothing I can do anymore.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comforts Kara after she talks to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately post 5x13 “It’s A Super Life”.

Kara had gotten quieter as the evening wore on, her expression serious and contemplative. Alex tried her best to keep making her smile, laying a hand on her knee, taking her hand, staying as close to her as she possibly could, but she knew all Kara had experienced with Mxy was weighing heavily on her mind. No matter what decision she made, how confident she might feel in it, it was still a big deal. For Kara, everything about Lena was a big deal.

Eventually, in his ever-perceptive way, J’onn seemed to sense they needed time together and called it a night. They both gave him hugs and Alex followed him out, locking the door behind him. When she turned back, she found Kara already gone. After glancing at the windows to be sure they were closed, she went into the living room, turning off the lights before heading back into the bedroom.

“Hey.”

Kara finished buttoning her pajama top, smiling tiredly when Alex came around the bed and opened her arms. They sank into one another, and Alex lifted a hand to stroke down Kara’s back. Kara’s face pressed into the crook of her neck, and Alex tilted her head to kiss her forehead. She knew what Kara was feeling without a word exchanged and knew this was exactly what she needed.

“Let me change, okay?” She pulled away carefully, holding Kara’s hand and guiding her down onto the bed. “Just a second.”

Alex crossed over to the dresser, stripping and changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top quickly and efficiently. Without pause, she slipped into her side of the bed, opening her arms for Kara, burying her nose into blonde curls and closing her eyes.

“You can still go back,” she said eventually. Kara’s head shifted up, brows furrowed. “If you aren’t sure you did what was right, go back. Tell Lena you want to fix—”

“There’s nothing I can do anymore,” Kara interrupted softly. “I want there to be, but there just…isn’t, Alex. I can’t keep prostrating myself at her feet anymore. She is my _best friend_. That hasn’t changed. It _won’t_. But I can’t do anything to get through to her right now.”

Alex nodded, bringing their foreheads together and stroking Kara’s arm. “I get it. I really do. And I know how hard this is for you. I know how much you love Lena. So, just know…I’m on your side. Always.”

Kara wrapped her fingers in Alex’s shirt and softly kissed her lips. “Always,” she echoed. A small smile curled her lips. “My hero.”

Alex grinned, sliding her free hand up the front of Kara’s pajama shirt. “Now, do you want to go straight to sleep or let me take your mind off things?”

Kara leaned in, sealing their lips together and cupping Alex’s cheek in one hand. “Door two, please.”


	29. [Alex/Kara/Lucy] “This is going to hurt.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is super stubborn when she gets injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same verse as [“Pawblem Solving”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578743).

“Danvers, you’ve got to _hold still_ ,” Lucy snapped, pushing Alex back down onto the gurney. She pointedly ignored the scowl on her girlfriend’s face and the hard set of her jaw. She was so damn stubborn; it was one of the things Lucy both loved and drove her absolutely crazy.

“I’m fine,” Alex insisted. “I don’t need a gurney, I don’t need a medic. I’m _fine_.” She reached over, cupping her noticeably-lower arm and trying (and failing) to hide her wince. She was obviously in pain.

“Alex, you dislocated your shoulder,” Lucy said sternly. “So, you either sit here and let the medic fix it, or I’ll call Kara over to pin you down and let _me_ do it. Does that sound like fun?”

Alex lifted her chin, her dark eyes flashing in that way they did when she felt she’d been challenged. Lucy fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew what was coming before Alex even opened her mouth.

“Fine. Do it. Right now.”

“Alex, I was—” Alex’s eyebrows raised, and Lucy sighed. “Alright. I’ll put it back. Just remember you asked for it.”

“Like I’ve never dislocated my arm before?” Alex scoffed. “Bring it on, Lane.”

Lucy shot her a look before turning, watching as Kara helped a pedestrian to their feet and sent them off with that dazzling smile. The street here was pretty destroyed; they were going to have to get a crew in here to do repairs. Lucy could see the skid marks from where Kara had been thrown and cratered into the concrete. But there she was, bright and shiny as always, if a little dirty and bloody.

“Hey Supergirl! Got a minute?”

Kara’s eyes met hers, and after saying something to the man she’d helped, Lucy blinked and Kara was in front of her. She put her hands on her hips, squinting her eyes the way she did when she was using her x-ray vision.

“Anterior dislocation,” she murmured. She sighed, exasperated, and fixed worried blue eyes on her wife. “Alex, how many times do I have to tell you—”

“I’m not invincible, I know,” Alex repeated dutifully, annoyance flashing through her eyes. “Lucy’s going to fix it. Come sit here and hold me.”

Kara turned to look at Lucy, her brows practically meeting her hairline. “ _You’re_ going to fix it? Are you sure that’s safe? I mean, are you trained to do that?”

“Kara,” Alex huffed. “Come on.”

“Babe.” Lucy reached for Kara’s hand, giving it a good, hard squeeze that made Kara smile softly. “I’m not a doctor or a medic, but you learn a thing or two in the military. I can handle this. And since your stubborn-ass wife doesn’t trust any of her own colleagues to fix her, it’s me or you. And I think I might have a slightly gentler touch.”

Kara looked down at her with trusting eyes that made Lucy want to kiss her — but she’d have to wait, for now. Too risky to pinpoint herself as one of Supergirl’s loved ones out in the field. She watched, instead, as Kara sat down on the gurney beside Alex and looped an arm around her waist and pressed a hand to her thigh, silently accepting their decision. The grip looked loose, but Lucy knew even Kara’s lightest touch was still damn restrictive when she wanted it to be.

“Alright.” Lucy reached out to take Alex’s arm firmly in her hands. “This is going to hurt. Last chance to back out.”

“I’m good,” Alex insisted. She leaned her head against Kara’s, meeting Lucy’s eyes. “Go ahead. Do it.”

There was a yelp and a pained groan and a distraught face, but at the end of it all, Alex’s arm was settled properly back in its socket. Kara eased her to her feet, and long arms slipped around Lucy’s neck. She sighed, pushing up on her toes and accepting Alex’s kiss.

“Thank you.”

“Uh huh. Let’s not make this a habit, Danvers,” Lucy replied. She turned to Kara. “Take her back to the med bay to get checked over. Make sure she’s not concussed.”

“I’m not concussed. I think I’d _know_ —” Her protests were cut short, however, when Kara scooped her up into her arms, grinning at her in that way that made her melt, arms curling around her wife’s neck.

“Fly with me?” she murmured, resting her forehead against Alex’s.

Lucy made fake gagging noises, smirking when they turned to her with matching smiles. “Just get the hell out of her, saps. I’ll be there soon.”


	30. [Alex/Kara] “I don’t need to be the hero tonight.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara stays in for the evening.

Sirens sounded outside the loft, and with a reluctant sigh, Alex lifted her head from Kara’s chest. They’d been doing this long enough that she knew the drill. While Kara didn’t respond to  _ every _ emergency, she was out there and active as much as possible. Alex admired her for how determined she was to help. She worried, of course, but that just came with the territory. Always.

Kara pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek and pulled her back down, much to her surprise. “I don’t need to be the hero tonight.”

“You don’t?” Alex smiled, burying her face into the crook of Kara’s neck. She inhaled Kara’s unique scent, her heart pounding in her chest. Quietly, she was pleased. They’d both been busy lately, and she’d been craving this time together.

“Barry’s covering me tonight,” Kara explained. “I told him I needed time with you. I told him I’d been neglecting you, and I needed to make it up to you. All night long, if necessary.”

“All night long?” Alex echoed, grabbing hold of Kara’s chin. “You really think you can keep up with me that long?”

Kara scoffed, leaning in so their lips were nearly touching. “I think I can figure it out.”


	31. [Sam/Alex] “Am I ever going to see you again?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between seasons 3 and 4. Could be an early part of my "kids verse".

“Be good, kid, alright? Call me all the time.” Alex smiled, cupping Ruby’s face in her hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Aunt Alex.” Ruby’s mouth trembled, her dark eyes filled with tears. Alex dropped her arms to wrap around her and she smiled when Ruby hugged her tightly.

“I’m always here,” Alex assured her, releasing her after a long moment. “Go say goodbye to Aunt Lena again. I want to talk to your mom.”

Ruby gave her another squeeze and Alex kissed the crown of her head, watching as she headed out the front door. Sam’s house was mostly empty, a few boxes still lingering. The movers probably only had a trip or two more before they were ready to go. Alex was glad Lena had insisted Sam and Ruby fly to Metropolis; those movers were in for a long drive, and even a kid as well-behaved as Ruby would probably go stir-crazy stuck in a car for endless hours.

Alex turned back to Sam, arms crossed over her chest as their eyes met. She had so much she wanted to say, but she knew she had to hold her tongue. Sam was a friend — a good friend — but she was an adult who had to make her own decisions. Even if they were decisions she didn’t agree with, what could she say? It wasn’t her place.

So, instead, she said, “Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

Sam’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I have to, Alex,” she said quietly. “I…” She swallowed, sighed. “ _Reign_ destroyed so much here. I think getting as far from here as I can is best, for myself and for Ruby. At least for now.”

“This is your home,” Alex countered. “You have people here, friends. Reign was masked. No one knows she was you. You don’t have to run away. And what are you going to do about handling your powers? We can help, Sam. Just let us. Let _me_.”

Sam’s dark eyes got sad. She stepped closer, enveloping Alex in a hug, and Alex sighed, lifting her arms to clutch Sam’s shoulders. She couldn’t bear the thought of Sam leaving. They’d known each other barely a year, but in that time, Alex had bonded so closely with her and with Ruby. She didn’t want to see them walk out of her life.

“Am I ever going to see you again?” she asked quietly.

“Of course you are.” Sam chuckled, lifting Alex’s chin. “I’ll visit. You can visit. And you better call and text me _and_ Ruby. She’ll never forgive me if you don’t. She’s already not my biggest fan right now.”

Alex nodded, stepping back and brushing a hand through her hair. “She’ll bounce back. Kids always do. Honestly, it’s probably about time she hates you for a while, but you’re doing what you have to do. She’ll get that, eventually.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. Her eyes shifted to the movers, taking out the last of her belongings. “I guess so.”

Alex reached out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Come on. I promised her ice cream before your flight leaves.”

Sam laughed, allowing Alex to tug on her hand and lead her away. “Well, now she’s definitely going to like you better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap for me, everyone, at least for now. I’ve enjoyed writing these little ficlets so much, but as I suspected, I just can’t sustain them anymore. I have a lot of bigger projects I’d like to work on, and I don’t have the energy or motivation to keep these going at the same time.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who consistently read, left kudos, or commented on these! This is my end for now, but if I’m feeling particularly inspired, maybe I’ll do another month at some point.
> 
> I post literally nothing of my own, but feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](https://costia-gray.tumblr.com) if you ever want to chat about Supergirl!


End file.
